


Mistakes Are Made

by ahnox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Bokuto falls into bed every night with Akaashi: dark and short hair, strong muscles, shorter stature not that it matters when they cuddle. Until one night, Bokuto falls into bed with another dark and short-haired man, Iwaizumi.(sort of a crack/PWP fic based off a tiktok)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mistakes Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based off a tiktok @emobokutosgf (https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeRR4mW4/)
> 
> CW: Bokuto and Iwaizumi are both drunk af. So consent is out the window. And they're both in committed relationships that is monogamous prior to drunken sex. So this is infidelity.

Bokuto wakes up and still feels hella drunk. Somehow during his nap, he made it to his bedroom. In his arms is the comforting feeling of a warm body.

_Oh, Akaashi must have taken me to bed_ , Bokuto thinks.

Bokuto buries his face into the crook of the man's neck, breathing in his scent. It's a bit musky, but they _had_ just hosted a party with a whole bunch of athletes. 

The body leans into his touch, and Bokuto wraps his arms fully around the naked torso.

_Well, shit. I hope no one saw Akaashi naked. He's too hot for those plebeians_.

Bokuto smiles as their bodies align, and his groin is pressed against some sweet ass. And Bokuto can't help himself. He lands kisses on the soft neck, moving from the base near the shoulder to the ear. With every other tender kiss, Bokuto nips a bit of the skin, wanting to taste his lover. 

A soft groan is heard and the sleeping body leans into Bokuto's embrace.

"Baby, can I eat you out?" Bokuto simultaneously reaches into the covers and learns that Akaashi isn't just topless. He's fully nude. _Fuck, I really hope no one saw him._

"Yes," his sexy boyfriend responds, voice raspy from sleep.

Bokuto throws the cover off and sinks down to kiss the tops of two round cheeks. Bokuto's hands wrap around the small waist and brings the groggy man to his knees. 

"Fuck." Bokuto gasps, spreading the cheeks. The hips shift in his hands; embarrassed or impatient, Bokuto doesn't know. Without another moment lost, Bokuto buries his face into the flesh, tongue sliding against the twitching hole.

Bokuto is rewarded with a low moan. So of course, he eagerly continues. Bokuto makes circles around the entrance with the tip of his tongue, prodding just barely. His lover's hips jerk and press back into his face. Such a huge compliment.

Bokuto alternates from licking with the tip of his tongue to the flat, and the moans only seem to get more desperate. The rolls of the hips can't seem to decide to move into Bokuto's tongue or rub against the sheets beneath. Bokuto grabs the hard cock at the same time he suckles the rim. The entire body jerks and a choked scream is barely covered.

"So beautiful. Can I fuck you like this? Take you from behind? Pound you into the bed?" Bokuto whispers and reaches to grab dark locks to pull Akaashi's head back. Bokuto kisses the back of Akaashi's neck and down his strong back.

"Just hurry." After a moment, "please."

Bokuto is quick to lubricate his fingers and thrusts them into the softened entrance. It was tighter than Bokuto remembered. Maybe he was too drunk. Bokuto continues to work his fingers in and soon, there are three fingers sliding in and out with ease.

"Condom?" Bokuto holds the base of his cock, hoping Akaashi says no.

"...when did we ever?" The man mumbles under his breath.

"Hmm, baby?" Bokuto leans down to press his cock against the loosened entrance.

"N-no. I...I want you to come in me." 

_Holy fucking hells._ Bokuto curses and shoves his cock as far in as he can. The man underneath him squirms in discomfort.

"So fucking tight." Bokuto hips shake, barely managing control. He didn't want to hurt Akaashi, but it felt so good for his cock to be sunk into tight heat. And the lube makes the most indecent sounds.

"Fuck me. Hurry up and just fuck me!" A hand reaches back and grips Bokuto's waist.

"Shit. Yessir." Bokuto grabs both arms of this sexy man and thrust his hips harshly, putting as much power as he could. It might have been Bokuto's imagination, but Akaashi was actually pulsing around him this early on. He hasn't even aimed for Akaashi's prostate.

But the voice cried, "There! Oh my fuck. Yes, yes, yes. Don't stop."

And Bokuto loved encouragement.

Bokuto rolls his hips a little more urgently as the other's voice picks up in volume. He watches as the entire body twitches and soon, hips are moving together to reach climax. Bokuto groans as his cock is squeezed and his grip gets tighter, unable to control his strength. 

"I wanna….please. Fuck. You'll make me come. I want it. I want to come." The man reaches to his leaking cock. Bokuto moans as he watches the hand move back and forth. The pure debauchery of seeing his love chasing his own pleasure so blatantly. He speeds up as the pulsing quickens until the other snaps and is coming.

Bokuto curses alongside him. The jerks of Akaashi's body is distracting and too sexy. Bokuto pants in Akaashi's ear as the pleasure builds like an inferno. Consuming all rationale. Burning down any prior notions of pleasure. 

"Inside. Fill me up. Come inside, _please_."

Bokuto flushes, and he roars as the fire roars. With a staggering snapping of his hips, Bokuto is coming inside. His white release makes each thrust wet, messy, and vocal.

"Fuck. C'mere." Bokuto grabs the man's chin and kisses him full on the lips. Tongues mix as they both come down from their ultimate high. Pulling away, Bokuto's smile falters.

This isn't Akaashi.

"Where's Akaashi?" Bokuto pulls out of the man who looks very similar to his boyfriend. Iwaizumi shivers at the loss and at the feel of dripping cum.

"Dunno. Who's that?" Iwaizumi sinks down into the sheets, body happily accepting the post-coital high.

"My boyfriend!!" Bokuto cries, shaking the smaller man. Iwaizumi slaps the violent hands away.

"You just came in my ass and you're already looking for more?" Iwaizumi shoves Bokuto aside.

"But Akaashi's ass is the best!"

"Fuck you, I don't even bottom for Oikawa."

"What? You're a top? With that dump truck?" Bokuto gets a pillow to his face, and Iwaizumi wrestles him down.

"You've got a massive cake right here!" Iwaizumi finally gets Bokuto on his stomach so his hands can access his thick, round ass. His firm hands massage the flesh, and Bokuto feels heat rising up his neck.

"O-okay! You can stop now!" Bokuto tries to twist away, but Iwaizumi is firmly sitting on Bokuto's thighs. Iwaizumi grins every time Bokuto gasps when Iwaizumi massages his cheeks apart, Bokuto's hole peeking to say hi.

"Don't you want me to prove I can top?" Iwaizumi's thumbs slide a bit closer to the flushed rim.

Bokuto stops making complaints and stops struggling. The sensation against his entrance is strange, and his cock is fully hard again.

"Bokuto?" Iwaizumi pulls his hands back, concern obvious in his voice. 

"It's so hard to say no to you." Bokuto groans and presses his ass back.

"It's okay. Soon, you'll be begging." Iwaizumi grabs the lube to spill over Bokuto's hole. Bokuto shivers with the cold liquid on such a sensitive spot, but he is quick to hold his tongue. Iwaizumi has the tip of his finger running around the rim, prodding in an evil tease. Bokuto, unlike Iwaizumi, had experience bottoming for Akaashi. So he was quite aware of what was to come and couldn’t wait. Especially if the way Oikawa limped the morning after was any indication of Iwaizumi’s talents.

Iwaizumi slides a digit in, and Bokuto stifles a gasp. Iwaizumi isn’t pleased with that.

“C’mon, Bokuto. Of all the times to use your inside voice, this is not one of them.” He presses against Bokuto’s hot walls, and the man groans a little louder. The sensation was so different from Akaashi’s nimble, yet long fingers. Iwaizumi’s hands are broader, stronger, and heavier. These differences become impairing to his brain and sense of reason. Before Bokuto can move his hips back, Iwaizumi adds another finger. 

“Yes,” Bokuto sighs. Iwazumi smiles lopsidedly. He’s glad Bokuto is drunk enough to remember to relax. So Iwaizumi’s fingers slide in so easily, fingers spreading the hole wider apart. Bokuto tries to arch his back so Iwaizumi can find Bokuto’s pleasure spot. And Iwaizumi isn’t dumb. He stiffens his fingers and presses down and lets Bokuto lead him to gold.

And Bokuto does just that until his entire body quivers and quakes. 

“More! More….” Bokuto attempts to grind back faster, but the alcohol is doing its job in slowing mobility. Iwaizumi, having a good idea of where to stroke, starts. And Bokuto reaches back to grab at Iwaizumi’s legs. 

“Fuck, dude. You’re so sexy. I thought Akaashi was the hottie, but I think everyone might be wrong.” Iwaizumi thrusts a third finger inside, and Bokuto screams into the sheets.

Iwaizumi is grinning so hard his cheeks are actually starting to hurt. He never thought he would enjoy breaking Bokuto apart.

“C’mon baby. You ready for me yet?” Iwaizumi leans over to growl into Bokuto’s ear, his fingers unceasing. Bokuto whines and nods softly, face still completely hidden. Iwaizumi grabs Bokuto’s hair and pulls it back. “I want a verbal answer. I want to hear that you want it, that you like it."

“Meanie…” Bokuto gasped, the pain in his scalp tingling down his spine. It was pinpoints, like little bursts of gunpowder accelerating his climax. His cock was heavy against the sheets. He spared a quick thought to sneaking the sheets into the washing machine before the house woke up.

“Well?”

“Yes, I’m ready. I’m so ready. I’ve been ready.” Bokuto’s voice starts to climb, and Iwaizumi takes this moment to bite down on Bokuto’s flexing shoulders. The man cries as the pain is masked by Iwaizumi’s cock splitting him apart.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto both groan as pleasure washes over them. Truly, the hands of a different partner brought a weird thrill. Iwaizumi has a hard time catching his breath as his cock is being squeezed. The length is captive in the tight muscles that are so wet and pulsing. Iwaizumi's hands are trembling against Bokuto's hips. 

"Fuck. I pity Oikawa if he takes your cock on a regular basis." Bokuto gasps, his insides barely adjusting to the girth of Iwaizumi's cock. Iwaizumi grunts and massages Bokuto's fleshy ass.

"Your ass is gonna cut off my dick." Iwaizumi retorts, but there is no heat with how his voice cracks at every syllable.

Iwaizumi is the first to recover, the tightness around his cock only motivating him to make use of the wet hole. Iwaizumi presses Bokuto's shoulders down as he uses his entire weight to fuck into Bokuto. The bigger man scrambles for purchase, weird screeches and yelps erupt from his throat.

"Goddamn, Bokuto. You f-feel so good." Iwaizumi says, watching his cock disappear into his friend. 

Bokuto can barely form words. Iwaizumi is not only much bigger, but he also thrusts a lot harder and deeper. 

_It's too much,_ Bokuto thinks. His hands move from gripping the bedsheets to grabbing Iwaizumi's hips.

"S-slow down. Please!" Bokuto cries, his insides are already feeling so sore. Iwaizumi lifts Bokuto's ass and aims downwards toward his stomach. 

Bokuto screams, and his torso tenses as he cums again.

"Holy shit." Iwaizumi runs his nails down Bokuto's back. The dull pain makes Bokuto shiver some more. Iwaizumi had found his prostate, and the thrusts were too rough. Bokuto didn't mean to come so quickly. However, it doesn't stop Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi makes sure every thrust is aiming low. His hands reach around to feel Bokuto's lower abdomen. He grins when he feels his cock poking through. 

"Bokuto, look." Iwaizumi flips the man on his back. Bokuto moans and his eyes open slowly. Iwaizumi grinds down and puts Bokuto's hand right against the bulging stomach. 

"F-fuck, Iwaizumi. Too big." Bokuto gasps as Iwaizumi grows even bigger. Bokuto whines at the stretch of his rim, and Iwaizumi buries his head into Bokuto's shoulder. 

"You're doing so good. Taking my cock completely." Iwaizumi growls and nips at Bokuto's neck. Bokuto leans into the compliments and the comforting lips. His body feels like it's been lit on fire, the flames reaching the stars.

"I can't come again. P-please."

Iwaizumi is relentless until Bokuto feels his toes curling again.

"Iwaizumi, I'm gonna come. I can't. I'm gonna die. Fuck, I can't come again." Tears are streaming from his face.

Iwaizumi is starting to sweat, but this admission only propels him to continue. 

"I wanna see. Cmon baby. Let me see you bust." Iwaizumi leans back and hugs both of Bokuto's knees. With a sharp cry, Bokuto is climaxing all over again. His cock is jolting pathetically as just a dribble of cum pools on his stomach. 

Iwaizumi fucks him through every pulse and pulls out to fuck Bokuto between his legs.

"F-fuck, fuck fuck fuck." Iwaizumi chants as his own release builds. Bokuto's thighs were just as slick and just as tight. Bokuto, with his last brain cell, squeezes his legs tighter until Iwaizumi is staining his torso in white.

Immediately, he rolls over for their discarded t-shirts to wipe everything off and sleep. Not a moment after the cum is wiped off, both men enter dreamland. Their infidelity a problem for their future selves.


End file.
